Satellite broadcasting has become very popular throughout the United States. Conventionally, broadcast signals are transmitted through an artificial satellite at very high frequencies. These frequencies are generally amplified and are processed by a satellite receiving arrangement after being received by an antenna or antennas and prior to application to a conventional home television set or the like.
The satellite receiving arrangement is generally composed of an outdoor unit generally associated with the antenna and an indoor unit generally associated with the television set or the like. The outdoor and indoor units are coupled via a coaxial cable.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,352, issued to Nakagawa et al. discloses a satellite broadcast receiving system. The system of Nakagawa et al. includes a plurality of antennas which, respectively, include a plurality of output terminals. A change-over divider is connected to the plurality of antennas and has a plurality of output terminals. A plurality of receivers are attached to the change-over divider for selecting one of the antenna. Though this system does achieve one of its objects by providing for a simplified satellite system, it does, however, suffer a major short coming. This system is silent as to any means of simultaneously transmitting vertical and horizontal polarized signals via a single coaxial cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,954, issued to Inoue et al. disclose yet another satellite system that includes an outdoor unit that is connected to a channel selector. In this exemplary implementation, the satellite signal receiving apparatus receives vertically and horizontally polarized radiation signals at the site of a receiving antenna. The signals are then transmitted, selectively to provide for either one of the vertically or horizontally polarized signals to be transmitted. This design and configuration provides for one coaxial cable to be utilized, but does not provide for the vertical and horizontal signals to be transmitted simultaneously, but rather, selectively.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The technology herein provides a satellite broadcast receiving and distribution system that will permit the transmission of vertical and horizontal (or left-hand circular and right-hand circular) polarization signals simultaneously via a single coaxial cable. The system will accommodate two different polarity commands from two or more different sources at the same time. This exemplary illustrative non-limiting satellite broadcast receiving and distribution system will provide for the signals received from the satellite to be converted to frequencies which the line amplifiers can transport. This will permit the signals to travel via existing wiring in buildings, high-rises, hospitals, and the like so that satellite broadcasting can be viewed by numerous individuals by way of a single satellite antenna.
The exemplary illustrative non-limiting satellite broadcast system consists of a satellite antenna which receives the polarized signals. These polarized signals are transmitted to a head-in processor and are converted to different frequencies in order to render the different signals to be transmitted simultaneously. Hence, the head-in processor will permit for the transmission of signals of two different frequencies and polarities to be transmitted simultaneously and will also accommodate two different polarity commands from two or more different television receivers at the same time via a single cable. This cable is coupled to a head-out processor. These signals, once in the head-out processor, will be converted to frequencies that are required for the source (i.e. television). Once converted, the signals are transmitted to a satellite receiver. This satellite receiver is coupled to the source.
Accordingly, it is the object of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation to provide a satellite broadcast receiving and distribution system that will convert different frequencies and different polarized signals in order to permit the signals to be transmitted via a single cable.
It is another object of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation to provide a satellite broadcast receiving and distribution system that will provide service to mid/high-rise office buildings, condominiums, schools, hospitals and the like via a single cable.
A further object of the technology herein is to provide a satellite broadcast receiving and distribution system in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a system that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
The present exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training for successful use.
An exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation provides a satellite broadcasting system An example illustrative non-limiting implementation provides a satellite broadcasting system comprising a satellite dish coupled to a low-noise block converter. The low-noise block converter is coupled to a first means of converting vertical polarization signals and horizontal polarization signals (or left-hand circular polarization signals and right-hand circular polarization signals) from a satellite, and transmitting both polarity signals simultaneously via a single coaxial cable. This enables two different frequencies and polarities to be transmitted simultaneously via a single coaxial cable.
The exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation further includes a second means coupled to the first means. The second means converts the vertical polarization signals and the horizontal polarization signals (or said left-hand circular polarization signals and the right-hand circular polarization signals) from the first means to frequencies for a source. A satellite receiver is coupled to the second means. The source is coupled to the satellite receiver.
The exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation further includes a power source coupled to the first means. The power source powers the first means.
In accordance with a further aspect of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, the second means provides for the signals to be converted separately and independently to the satellite receiver by a transmitting means. The present non-limiting implementation in one of its aspects further provides a transmitting means for the signals to be selectively converted to the satellite receiver via a first cable coupled to the second means.
In accordance with a further aspect of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, the transmitting means further includes a polarity switch for permitting the signals to be selectively converted to the satellite receiver.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, the first means includes a first converting system for converting the signals of a first direction to a desired first frequency and polarization, and a second converting system for converting the signals of a second direction to a desired second frequency and polarization. The first converting system may include a first down converter which is coupled to an amplifier. The second converting system may include an up converter coupled to a second down converter. A joining means may be coupled to the amplifier and the second down converter. The joining means may include a four way splitter. A phase locked loop transmitter may be coupled to the four way splitter.
In accordance with a further aspect of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, the second means includes a splitting means to split and divide the signals from the single coaxial cable to enable the signals to be transmitted to a first converting system and a second converting system. The first converting system may convert the signals of a first direction to a desired first frequency and polarization for the satellite receiver. The second converting system may convert the signals of a second direction to a desired second frequency and polarization for the satellite receiver. The first converting system may include a first up converter which is coupled to a splitting means and a first down converter which is coupled to a first down converter. The first down converter may be coupled to the satellite receiver via a first line. The second converting system may include a second up converter coupled to the splitting means. The second up converter may be coupled to the satellite receiver via a second line. The splitting means may include a four way splitter. A phase lock loop may be coupled to the four way splitter.
In accordance with a further aspect of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, a first converting system includes a first up converter which is coupled to a splitting means and to a first down converter. The first down converter may be coupled to a joining means. The second converting system may include a second up converter coupled to the splitting means and to the joining means. A polarity switch may be coupled to the first down converter and the second up converter. The polarity switch may be coupled to a first cable which is coupled to the satellite receiver.
In accordance with a further aspect of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, the splitting means and the joining means each include a four way splitter, and a phase lock loop receiver is coupled to the spitting means. The splitting means may split and divide signals from the single coaxial cable to enable said signal to be transmitted to a third converting system for converting the signals of said first direction and a fourth converting system for converting the signals of the second direction.
The third converting system includes a second up converter which is coupled to the splitting means and to a third down converter. The third down converter may be coupled to the satellite receiver via a first conduit. The fourth converting system may include a third up converter coupled to the splitting means. The third up converter is also coupled to the satellite receiver via a second conduit.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations in a different manner or modifying the non-limiting illustrative implementations within the scope of the disclosure.
Similar reference numerals refer to similar parts throughout the several views of the drawings.